Reversing The End
by Kirika.Suzuki
Summary: All started when the Hunter Exam started. And will end untill one of us die. We willl always together untill one of us die. But when one of us die, we will never forgot. That's our promise


**This is the first time I make a story from the start**

**I think my OC will be a Mary-Sue or what (but I don't care about it/slapped)**

**But this is the second time I make Hunter X Hunter story, so I hope you'll enjoy this.**

**Ok, sayonara!**

**Happy reading guys~**

**Hunter X Hunter characters and plot belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Sakuyuki Tsuzui and other chara belongs to me**

* * *

The Hunter Exam almost start.

A girl with brown hair just looks around. Sure she is one of the rookie with name Sakuyuki Tsuzui.

"Hey, number 202! You're rookie aren't you?" an old-fat man ask her suddenly.

But Sakuyuki ignored him.

"Oiii~ Do you hear me? I talk to you! Listen to me!".

The old-fat man talks to many.

He make Sakuyuki annoyed.

"Who are you?" she ask him with a slow voice.

That man didn't hear her voice.

"What? Can you say it again?".

"Who are you?" she repeat it again.

The old-fat man smiles. "I'm Tonpa! Nice to meet you, number 202!".

Sakuyuki doesn't answer him, she just keep silent.

"Do you want a drink? I have some juice! Let's drink together!" he gives Sakuyuki a can of juice. And Sakuyuki take that can.

"Thanks" Sakuyuki replied.

"Khu khu khu! She is very stupid. She doesn't know I give laxative into the juice..." Tonpa laughs inside.

Sakuyuki sees Tonpa reaction. "Wow, he's good at act to be nice people..." Sakuyuki says it inside too.

"Let's cheers!" Tonpa says and open his can.

Sakuyuki just take a breath, walks away and leave Tonpa alone.

"H... Hey! Where will you go!?".

"Too many questions. Please just die..." Sakuyuki keep walks away and leave the "Stone-Tonpa".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Sakuyuki's P.o.V_**

I see so many people that look very cool and strong.

But I only can't take my eyes from a yellow-haired boy.

He looks cute and cool.

I never meet a cute boy like him...

I sure Tonpa give him juice too...

Can I talk to him and be friends with him...?

I hope so.

But I think he have two bodyguards. A child and an old man.

What do I do now?

_**End of Sakuyuki's P.o.V**_

"Kurapika, do you know that girl?" a child with tag number 405 pointing to Sakuyuki.

The yellow-haired boy looks at Sakuyuki. "No".

"But I think she always look at you, Kurapika!" that child talks again.

"Maybe she love Kurapika," an (maybe) old man with tag number 403 says it without thinking before.

"...Maybe I should call her to come?" the yellow-haired boy with name 'Kurapika' says it with a red face.

Silence at the moment.

"OI! Number 202! Do you want to join us?!" that child ask with a loud voice.

Sakuyuki hear it and turned her back because that child make her embarassed. She hides her tag and ignore him.

Then she walks away.

"Did she hear us?" number 403 asks.

"Yes, she did..." Kurapika answers and Gon agree to Kurapika.

"Should I call her again?" that child asks.

"No, stop it, Gon. That makes me embarassed too...".

"I see..." that child reply.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sakuyuki's P.o.V (2)**_

"Sorry for make you all waiting! The Exam will start now..." blablabla, I don't know what is he talking about. So I just ignore it.

I don't care about it.

Just let it start! I'm bored!

"All right, the 404 contestan. You just have to follow me if you want to arrive at the 2nd phase." the first examinator walks.

But I think something strange... Where is his mouth?

How can he eat if he doesn't have mouth?

"Hey, you're number 202 right?".

I look at someone that suddenly asks it. He is the child with tag 405. When he ask me, the examiner walks more fastly and the other have to follow him with run.

"Eh... Who are you?" I ask back.

"I'm Gon! The 12 years old boy! I came from the Whale Island! So who are you?" he answers me and ask me back.

"You don't have to know it! I forgot my own name!" I lie to him and run faster. Leave him with his friends.

Wait... What did I do...? Why I answer him like that?!

Ugh, this is my own fault.

While I run, I see a white-haired boy use a sketboard.

Wow! He can control his sketboard like that! That's cool! I want that sketboard too!

"Hey! Miss 202!" someone call my tag number again.

And that voice sound familiar. Yes, he is number 405. And his friends.

"Oii~ Do you hear us?" he ask it with a very-loud voice.

"Are her ears break or what?" the old man with tag 403 ask it to Gon and Kurapika. I still don't know his name.

Why I have to know?

Let me call him 'Old-Monkey' or 'Ugly Gorilla'. That name suit him, right?

"Ms. 202! Can you hear us?"

"Ms. Ears-break! Listen to us!"

"Helloo!"

"Gon, stop it! Her ears really broken!"

"I don't think so!"

"Then why she didn't answer us!?"

"Dunno".

Uugh... Gon, and that Old-Monkey...

I promise I'll kill you two!

I really hate you two!

Please just die!

I will say you're annoyed when I kill you...

"Stop it, Gon, Leorio..." Kurapika stop that two monkey.

NICE!

"But..." the old-monkey want to say something, but Kurapika stop him.

"I will talk with her by myself!".

"Ok, ok! Just start it. I think that broken-ears-girl will never hear you!" the old-monkey reply him and continue to run.

Ooh... great! Keep silent like that, monkey! And thanks to Kurapika~

"Hey..." he call me isn't he?

I look at him, and he look at me too.

"What?" I ask.

"Ng... Can I know your name, Miss? If you don't want to tell me, that's fine!"

I think I can tell my name to him.

But...

I remember... someone tell to me...

_"Don't tell your name to anyone before they be your friends, or you will die. Promise?"_

I don't remember who say that to me... Can I ignore it?

"Excuse me...?"

I still silence. "Can you tell me your name first?"

I know he is 'Kurapika' because I hear it. But I think he will think I was stalking him if I call his name.

"My name is Kurapika. So can I know your name...?" he answers.

He answers me!?

"O... ok... I will tell you..."

"My name is... Sakuyuki... Tsuzui..." I continue.

"Tsuzui?" a guy with number 124 hear our conversation and suddenly talk to me.

I shock. Why he can hear us?

"Who are you!?" I ask and throw him a knife squally.

But it didn't make any effect. My knife didn't hurt him.

Shit...

"Wow, wow... Calm down, dear! I just say it, right!"

We don't continue to run. We stop. I think I have to kill him before he says other word about a clan that adopt me, Tsuzui.

"So you're from Tsuzui clan right?" he asks.

"Yes. Why?" I ask him back.

"But you didn't look like from Tsuzui clan originally..." that guy says it without thinking before. But he's true...

"Yes, that was true. Because I was adpted by the Tsuzui clan!"

After this, I sure he will make my clan like trash...

"Can I see your right eye, Ms.?" he asks for an excuse.

"NO!".

"I see... I think I really know your real family..." he says and continue to run. Leave me alone on her back.

"Huh...?! H... hey! Wait!" I want to stop him, but...

What did he say? My real family...?  
I don't know anything about it...

Why he...

Who are he...?

ARGH! Forget it! I have to pass this exam first!

* * *

**To be continue~**

* * *

**Minna-san! Review please! ^^**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
